


A Rainbow on His Head

by youtubeimaginationstation



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Colors, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Hair Dye, Hair Dyeing, Multi, rimmy tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtubeimaginationstation/pseuds/youtubeimaginationstation
Summary: Brown hair is boring. Jeremy decides life is too short to have boring hair.This all came up because of Jeremy's newest Rimmy Tim inspired look for RTX, I wanted to revisit his past hair colors in homage to the new!





	A Rainbow on His Head

Brown hair was boring. 

Or at least that’s what Jeremy had decided when he first started dying his hair wild colors. He wasn’t entirely sure what made him want to do it, but the urge to color the top of his head set in one day, and then there was no turning back. It started with lime green, a shock of color peeking out from under his white cowboy hat during heists. Los Santos knew him as Rimmy Tim, the tacky bastard with orange and purple plastered on everything he owned. Green clashed. Green was obnoxious. Green was Fake AH Crew to it’s core. It was perfect for Rimmy Tim.

The crew had mixed reactions. Ryan didn’t really seem to care that much, running his hand through it once and shrugging it off like it was nothing. Michael asked when he was planning on going rainbow with it, getting his face right up in it and analyzing the color like a scientist. Jack had touched it with a frown, immediately going to the store and buying him a good conditioner, swearing up and down that if he didn’t take care of it that it was going to fall out of his head. Geoff took one look at it and just shook his head, muttering something about his ‘lovable morons’. 

Gavin had the most extreme reaction, nearly climbing Jeremy’s short frame to get his hands on the lime hair. He demanded Jeremy let him pick the next color, and cooed with joy when Jeremy reluctantly agreed. He was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek and a bottle of blue hair dye in the shower a few days later. Green washed out pretty quickly and with all the robberies and explosions they’d been involved in recently sadly the green did not last as long as Jeremy had wanted.

On top of the faded green the color ended up being more of a teal. Gavin was disappointed as he wanted it to be a royal blue, but Jack absolutely loved it as soon as he realized it matched one of his favorite Hawaiian shirts. He roped Ryan of all people into taking a hundred pictures of the two of them together. He was Jack’s favorite piece of arm candy for the whole week. He posted them to her private Instagram and garnered lots of likes from all the gangs in the LP Network. Suggestions for the next color poured in through comments and everyone had some kind of an idea, but the third color ended up being the most unexpected of them all. Quite simply it was decided when Ryan walked up to Jeremy and handed him a plastic bag and walked away. Jeremy kept the blue longer than the green though, the crew was planning it’s next big event and naturally they needed distractions, his specialty. He almost forgot about the bottle of red sitting in his room as he planned out a route to lead the cops lined with explosions. It faded to a sky color that and then a baby blue that was almost white. He rediscovered the color when he was looking for a particular sketch he’d done and later that night he emerged with a head of fire. 

Ryan loved it, every time he saw it he couldn’t help but touch it gently and grin. He told him red was his color, it matched it fiery personality, and that he should keep it. The color bled everywhere though. It wouldn’t have been a problem for a normal person, but the life of Rimmy Tim was not a normal one. During a weapons exchange a rival gang ambushed them in the rain and the crew lost their shit when they all reconvened to check for injuries and there were rivulets of blood red streaking down Jeremy’s face and into his clothes. The red faded to rusty orange which Jeremy liked much less than the bright to pastel fades he’d experienced previously. He couldn’t commit to the red again and opted to wear beanies around the penthouse just to keep it under control until he figured out his next move. He pretty much kept it hidden until it was a gross brassy yellow and he figured, why the hell not, just use a toner for blonde hair to even it out. He didn’t really research it, just ordered a random violet toning shampoo and used it the day it came in. 

Woops.

He exited the bathroom that day with patchy lavender hair, spoke to none of the crew and just left the penthouse. He came back soon after with a bottle of purple hair dye and disappeared again for a few hours. When he emerged he had royal purple hair and a grin. Though the color may have technically backfired he now rocked the Rimmy Tim life with a pair of orange sunglasses even when he wasn’t out on the town causing chaos. His hair was starting to feel a little crispy though and his roots had grown out a good bit, so when the purple eventually made it’s way to lavender he cut it short to his scalp. It was weird that first day after he made the switch back. 8 months with wild colors and then back to brown, it was almost shocking to look so normal again. He was happy though that it felt healthy again and that he wasn’t fucking up all the towels and sheets in the penthouse with the rainbow he’d been keeping up on his head. Geoff especially was happy with that last one. Jeremy figured he’d keep it natural after that for sure. 

 

Brown hair was boring. 

And when Jeremy unveiled his newest creation none of his boyfriends was really shocked. They all agreed it was the perfect combination and honestly the crew was shocked he hadn’t done it before. Now their little Rimmy Tim’s hair was truly as bold as his spirit. During the next heist he skipped out on the cowboy hat, guns ablaze out the top of his orange and purple monster truck in his orange and purple suit with his orange topped hair and purple sides on full display. Truly two became one and where Rimmy Tim started and Jeremy ended was pretty much impossible to distinguish.


End file.
